Tough Magic
by shimmeringbludger411
Summary: A story about a girl (Amanda O'Dell) who is excepted into Hogwarts the same year as Harry. Romance and Comedy. It's my frist fanfiction, I hope you like it. More to come soon. Please RR.


It all started on a bright cheerful morning in Australia, my home. It was 7:00a.m. My alarm had just gone off. I slowly woke up then rolled over to turn it off. I continued to lie there until I had enough energy to get myself moving. I'm not like every other person you might meet. I live in Australia, sleep in a hammock, and have a wallaby for a pet. I crawled out of my hammock and walked over to my window to watch the sun finishing rising. I've lived in Australia all my life with my mom and my dad who are happily married, even though I sometime wish they weren't, and my wallaby Pete. You see we aren't what you would call your "normal family" where you're one big happy family or the mother and daughter who are always together we are different. I absolutely hate my mother, but my father is a different story. My mom and I are always fighting, we can never agree, she's always screaming at me. My dad and I get along great! We are always doing stuff together and having a good time. After I decided that the sun had finished rising, I took a deep breath and headed for the stairs. My room has a hardwood floor, a hammock hanging from the ceiling, a nightstand next to it, a dresser against one wall, a mirror against another, and one window that over looks our backyard. I'm the only room one the second floor besides a small bathroom. The upstairs is like a loft type thing. When you exit my bedroom and go to the right you come to the bathroom, but if you walk to the left you come to a railing that goes all the way around the upstairs. And in the middle of the railing is a spiral staircase. As I walked down the stairs I could smell French toast and maple syrup coming from the kitchen, which is right at the bottom of the stairs. The kitchen has a small rectangular table, a brand new refrigerator, a white stove, a skylight above the table, and the back door. "Hey you're up!" dad said as I walked into the kitchen. My dad was all dressed for work, getting ready to rid Australia of its poacher problem, well at least tries to get rid of it. "Good-morning." I said with a smile. "What are you doing up so early?" mom asked. "For one my alarm is set at 7:00a.m. Two I always get up at this time, you just don't pay attention. And three, I don't like to waste my day." I said as nicely and calmly as possible. "You're a growing girl, you need more sleep." She said. "I think you need to shut-up!" I screamed. "Chill out you two." Dad said once again breaking up one of our many arguments. "I can't wait till I'm 18 and I can get out of here." I whispered under my breath. "Umm, Amanda, maybe you should come with me today." Dad offered. I made a face at mom, wanting to flick her off, but decided that that would be a bad idea, and then I walked back upstairs to take my shower. I don't think mom realizes how much she upsets me sometimes. Going with dad to rescue animals and arrest a couple of poachers is what I looked forward to the days that dad works. As a matter of fact that's how we got Pete. A poacher killed his mother so dad brought him home for me as a birthday gift. That was when he was one, now he's three. I love Pete to death, he like my best friend since we have no neighbors and I don't have friends at school. Summer is extremely boring for me. When I got out of the shower I put on one of my favorite summer outfits; khaki caprice, an orange shirt with a yellow outline of a koala on it, and of course my blue converse sneakers. When I came back down to the kitchen, I noticed that mom and dad weren't there but Pete was. I could see his tail from behind the open refrigerator door. "Pete." I said with surprise. He looked over at me. His snout was covered in cheese from last night's macaroni and cheese that he had just finished eating. Before I could do anything about it mom walked in. "Amanda! Pete!" mom yelled at the top of her lungs. Dad came running in. "What's going on?" dad asked. "Amanda was feeding Pete leftovers again!" mom screamed. "I just got out of the shower, Pete was in the frig when I came down, and stop blaming me for what Pete does." I said. "Stop making excuses!" mom yelled. I gave mom a disgusted look then ran out the door to dad's Jeep, leaving mom with the mess that Pete made. "It was only leftovers." Dad said hesitantly. About five minuets later dad came out and got in the Jeep. Tears were running down my checks. "Don't cry." Dad said wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I hate her." I said pushing his hand away. "I know, but can't you at least try to get along with her?" dad asked. "I have tried, she hates me, doesn't she?" I asked tear still running down my checks. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a mother that loves me, sometimes I even dream about it at night, but I know that this is one wish that will never come true. "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want to put forth any effort toward a good mother/daughter relationship." Dad said as he stared the car. The whole fifteen minuets it took to get to dad's "post" I watched out the window. I love my mom I just don't understand why we don't get along. I mean I am thirteen, but I want to know that my own mother will always be there for me and not just my father. "We're here." Dad said when he stopped the car. I looked away from the window and smiled at him. "What do we get to do today?" I asked. "Watch for poachers like we do everyday until 3:00 and then from 3:30 - 5:00 we get to check on and feed the rescued animals." Dad said. "Niftiness." I said with a smile. "It's nice to see you smiling again." Dad said. That day we arrested one poacher and saved a koala bear that he had trapped and wounded. When we went to check on and feed the rescued animals, I spent all my time with the koalas and kangaroos. There are five koalas and seven kangaroos, and the all share the same four-acre pin. Two acres is a eucalyptus grove and the other two are open grasslands with a little pond. My favorite one is a koala bear named Bobby, not Bob, Bobby. He's now a permanent part of the shelter; he's become the mascot. Like Pete, poachers killed his mother, but he was even younger than Pete when it happened to him. Bobby is now seven he was only six months when he came here, to the shelter. Every time I go with dad, the whole time I sit in one of the eucalyptus trees with Bobby on my lap or on a near by branch. While I do that dad spends his time with his friends or he feeds all the animals. "Amanda! We have to go home now!" dad shouted from the edge of the fence. I gave Bobby a hug and walked out to dad's Jeep. "Did you have fun with Bobby?" dad asked as I opened the door and sat down. "Of course, I always do." I said. Dad started the car and we drove home in silence. When we got home mom had dinner all ready. I went into the downstairs bathroom, which is right next to the kitchen if you take a left coming down the stairs, to wash my hands so mom didn't yell at me. Mom made soup for us, vegetable soup. "How was your day?" mom asked me. "Fine." I said as I poured soup into my bowl. I couldn't believe that she said something to me without yelling. Dad walked into the kitchen wearing his normal clothes now. "Hello." He said as he dished up some soup and took a seat. I sit in the chair that faces the window that looks out into the road. Dad sits in the chair that's in front of door that faces the stove. And mom sits in whatever chair is left over. We sat and ate dinner in silence, like we do every night. Pete was lying in front of the door. It seemed as though he was waiting for someone, waiting for the guest that would never come. After I finished my soup and took care of my bowl, I went outside to our backyard. In our backyard is a grove of eucalyptus trees. Out of all those trees, I had picked out one that was my favorite. It was the one of the smallest ones, but it gave off enough shade to sit under plus what the other trees provided. Everyone once in awhile I would see a koala bear sitting in a nearby tree. Pete usually comes with me but he stayed inside this time. I sat out there for about an hour, thinking. It's just like Winnie the Pooh and his thinking spot this was mine. I thought about mom, and if she could pretend for one day that she cared if I was alive or not, I would be happy. I also thought about my life, I have one whacked up life. My best friend and pet is a wallaby, my mom hates me, it's like my dad is the only one that cares about me. I wish my life were different, somehow, some way, so that I would actually be happy. When I went back inside, I saw that a couple of mom's plants were knocked over and soil was everywhere. Just by looking at the mess I could tell who did it. "Pete!" I yelled. He came bouncing in like he did nothing wrong. "I'm not getting blamed for this one." I said pointing at him. I went to the kitchen to get a broom and a garbage bag. When I went back into the living room where the plants were knocked over on mom's hardwood floor, Pete was picking up the flower pots and putting them back on the three foot high shelf, flowerless. For being so clumsy he sure is smart. I turned my back for one minuet to tie up one of the garbage bags, full of dirt, and I heard a big bang. Mom and dad came running down the stairs. Once again Pete's clumsiness had over taken his smartness, he dropped one of the pots. "Amanda, what's going on in here?" dad asked. "Well." before I could finish my sentence mom interrupted me. "What did you do? What the hell did you do? What happened to my flowers? My best flower pot!" She screamed as she pointed to the pot that Pete had just shattered. "I didn't do anything! Pete did it!" I told her. "Don't go blaming Pete again!" She screamed at me. "Now girls." dad said trying to stop our argument. "Don't try to stop this one William! She broke my best flower pot that my grandmother gave me!" she scolded. "But it." I started. "Don't blame Pete!" she yelled. "Dear calm down." Dad said calmingly. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she said once again yelling at dad. "You know there is such a thing as duct tape and super glue." I said raising my eyebrows. Mom didn't know how to respond. I looked over at dad who just shrugged his shoulders. If she was going to blame me, I was going to have to work on a solution to fix the pot sooner or later. I looked back at mom, rolled my eyes, and headed for the front door. Mom opened her mouth to speak but dad stopped her. Even though it was 8:30 at night and getting really dark, I decided to go outside. I went out and sat under my tree for about an hour, assuming that mom was clamed down by that time. When I came back inside, mom and dad were sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Mom opened her mouth to speak; I wanted to go back outside so I didn't have to be yelled at. "I'm sorry." Mom said. "What?" I asked with surprise. "I apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said with great difficulty. "Thanks dad for trying. But I want her to do it on her own." I said turning to dad. The smile that had just been on his face was now gone. "How." dad started to ask. "I'm going to bed." I said cutting dad off. "But." dad started once again. "Good-night." I said. I started to walk up the stairs. No one said anything else. Pete came hopping out of the living room and followed me up the stairs. I put on my pajamas and crawled into my hammock, pulling as many blankets on top of me and over my head as possible. I wanted to pack a bag and run away, but decided not to break dad's heart. I laid there until I heard m parents bedroom door slam shut. I knew at that moment that mom was making dad sleep on the couch tonight. The next morning when my alarm went off at 7:00a.m, I woke up only to find that Pete had left my room sometime during the previous night. I grabbed an outfit, threw it in the bathroom, and then walked down to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter saying that dad had to go to work early and that I was to stay home with mom. This sucked. Not only did I not get to go to work with dad, but I also had to spend the whole day with the person I dislike the most. I fixed self a bagel and headed to the front porch, at the side of the living room, to sit there in my pajamas watching the road and looking for any little animal that might pass by. Pete came out and lay next to me. After I finished eating I sat there for about another five minuets then went inside to take my shower, followed closely by Pete. I spent the rest of the day watching music videos on MTV and making Pete and I some lunch. Mom never came out of her room. unless she crawled out her bedroom window. At sometime around six, dad walked in the door. I turned off the TV, shoved the sleeping Pete off my lap, and hurried to the door to welcome him home. "Hi dad." I said as he was taking off his shoes. "Hey there." He said. "How was today? Why'd you have to go in early?" I asked. "Oh someone brought in a captured dingo and they need help so I had to go in early and stay a half hour late." He replied. "Mom hasn't come out of her room all day." I said. "Really?" dad asked with surprise and confusion. I shock my head yes and waited for him to say something, but instead he walked back to her room and of course I followed. We opened the door to see her sitting on the bed crying. "What are you doing? Are you ok?" dad asked sounding a little worried. "Soap Operas, they make me cry. That Marco is such an asshole." She said throwing a tissue at the screen. Dad and I turned to look at each other, I shrugged my shoulders and dad gave me a confused look. "You haven't been out of your room all day." I said with a touch of sarcasm. "There was an all day marathon and I'm starving." Mom said in reply. "So am I. I drove all the way home knowing that when I arrived there would be a nice warm meal on the table. But no, when I got here the kitchen was empty." Dad said with anger and sarcasm. "Sorry." Mom said with a sniffle and a smile. "It's ok. Just next time there's an all day marathon, let us know." Dad replied. Mom got up off the bed and gave da a hug. I decided to go out to my tree until dinner was ready. Pete stayed inside, so I ended up sitting alone. That's one thing I can't stand, being alone. At school I'm kind of a loner. I'm different from everybody else. I'm somewhat poor but manage to have a clean home and nice clothes, yeah everybody at school basically wears the same clothes but they are extremely rich. They don't want anything to do with me, and mom yelling at me all the time doesn't help the situation. It seems that dad is the only one who actually tries to understand who I am. If I could have three wishes they would be to have friends, have a mother who loves me, and to not be alone. It seems to me that for 13, I have a lot of issues that need to be taken care of. As I looked down from the sky and the tops of the trees, I saw dad walking across the backyard to where I was sitting. Next thing I knew he was sitting there beside me. "You know what. I think I'm gonna have to start calling you my little lawn ornament." Dad said smiling. "As in garden Nome?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah." He said laughing. I gave him the "are you kidding" look and the laughing stopped. "You're mum says it's time for dinner." He said. He hadn't spoken in his English accent in almost three years. "Dad. you did it again." I said still in shock. "What?" he asked with his voice back to what I considered normal. "Your English accent, it came back for that one sentence." I said. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said as he shook his head and shrugged shoulders. "You don't have to be, it was just weird. That's all." I said as I got to my feet. "Oh ok. Shall we go and eat then my little lawn ornament?" dad asked with another smile as his face as he spoke the words "lawn ornament." "Yeah of course. I'm starving." I said, not knowing that a smile appeared on my face as well. As we entered in the back door, Pete was waiting for us. He pounced on me, making me fall to the ground. On the way down, I grabbed dad's pant leg, and he fell to. "Careful Pete." Dad said as Pete started to lick his face. "What's for dinner mommy?" I asked putting forth a great deal of effort to get up and stop laughing. "It's mom, not mommy." Mom said not even looking back at dad nor I. I kneeled down next to dad who was still letting Pete lick his face. "I think a whole day of soap operas went to her head." I said with a smile on my face. Dad laughed and finally got off the floor. "Just answer the question Trinity." Dad said still laughing. "Barbet-Q pork chops. If you must know." She said sounding a bit tense now. "I must, I must." Dad said, causing both of us to laugh even harder. Mom even let out a little giggle before clearing her throat to announce, "Dinner is served." We all took our seats at the table. Pete tried to sit in the empty seat, but then mom tipped over the chair (on purpose), sending Pete to the floor. "Now, now. That wasn't very nice." Dad said patting Pete's head. "That dirty marsupial belongs on the floor." Mom said. It seemed that just a few hours, even minuets, before she was sitting on her bed crying and even laughing a little. But now she's back to normal, yelling at Pete and causing the laughter that once filled the room to die. The rest of dinner we sat in silence until dad was done eating. "Should I through another' on the barbi?" dad asked in this so-called Australian accent that his friends had, but we don't seem to have. After he said that I turned around and spit out the ice water I had been trying to drink. Dad and I burst out in laughter. But mom seemed to think that the water was wine and it was going to stain her hardwood floor. "Clean that up now!" mom yelled. "Calm down mom. It's only water. Dad made me laugh." I said, trying to explain myself so she didn't get too upset. "Now! And don't tell me to calm down." She yelled even louder, my attempts failed. again. "Can I tell you to calm down?" dad asked. "NO!" mom said acting as if she was going to bite dad's head off. "Ok. I'll just take care of my plate then." dad said seeming a little frightened now. "You do that!" mom said, still not calming down. I got up from the table, taking my plate with me, and walked over to the sink. "Where do you think you're going? Going to leave that mess for me are you? Just like all you're other messes you make! Well not this time! Clean that up! Now!" she screamed. "Mom chill, it is just water. I just came over to the sink to take care of my plate. And guess what, the paper towels are right next to the sink!" I said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned around toward the sink. "Major PMS today, huh?" I whispered to dad as soon as I reached the sink. This statement caused dad to drop his plate instead of placing it into the dishwasher, breaking it into six different pieces. "MY PLATE!" mom yelled at the top of her lungs. Obviously we had made her even angrier. "Car ride?" dad asked. I shook my head yes, ripped off a paper towel, placed it on the puddle of water, grabbed Pete and ran out the door with dad. "Put Pete in the back." Dad said closing his car door. I put Pete in the car, got in, and as soon as I did I started laughing as hard as I possibly could. "That was our best escape ever!" I said still laughing. "We really got her mad this time. How long do you think she'll need before we go back?" dad asked now laughing along with me. "Well let's see. We laughed at the table, I told her to calm down, you told her to calm down, I made a "mess," you made fun of the Australian accent, you broke a plate, and we drove off without telling her where we're going. I'd giver her three hours." I said holding up a finger for each thing we did wrong. "Yeah, but it was fun." Dad said starting the car. "You bet!" I said in agreement. "Makes me think of my old school days at Hog-," he paused, "-sdale." He finished. "Were you one of those trouble making kids?" I asked. "Yeah. sort of. We pulled pranks on people, made people mad, and picked on others. Made the professors not like us very much at times." He said. "Sounds like you had some fun times at school." I said with a semi-frown on my face. I sighed. "Well I'm sure you and your friends do stuff like that." He said. "I have no friends, and you're kind of ruining the happy moment." I told him. "You have friends, what about that Melissa girl?" dad asked. "I don't even know a Melissa." I replied. "Well that will soon change." Dad told me. "How do you know that I'm going to meet someone named Melissa? I asked. "That's not what I meant. I mean that you'll soon have friends to have fun with in school." Dad said. I gave him a weird look and a crocked smile. He smiled back and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing." He said sounding as if he was hiding something from me. I didn't know what to say. "Are you sure?" I finally asked. "It's an. adult thing. That's all. He replied with a touch of depression in his voice. "Don't worry dad. Everything will be fine, just the way you want it." I told him, trying to cheer him up. "I hope so hunnie, I hope so." he said. Three hours had passed and we were back home. The only problem was, mom was nowhere in sight. "Look there's a note." Dad said. It read, "If you two can take a ride so can I! Lave Always, Mom/Trinity." "Well if she left. what was her means of transportation? We had the Jeep." I asked, really confused. "I don't know she must have taken her bike." Right after dad said that it started to poor. "Obviously this isn't her day." I said pointing to the window to show dad how hard it had started to rain. "Whoa." Dad said wide- eyed as he saw a flash of lighting. "Maybe we should go look for her. Be nice, make up for what we did." I said sounding as sincere as possible. "Do we have umbrellas in the house?" dad asked. "I think it would be much more fun if we made a run for it. And no, I don' think so." I suggested. "Yeah." Dad said enthusiastically. "So we're going to go find mom at 10:00p.m. In the rain with the Jeep?" I asked almost laughing. "Yup, basically." Dad said with a smile. "Let's do it! You go first." I said. "How'd I know you were going to make me go first?" dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" dad said. Dad burst into full speed, I called for Pete and ran after him. I saw dad get in the car and pull something out of his pocket. I continued to run, closely followed by Pete. As soon as I reached the car a burst of red flew into the air from whatever dad was holding. I put Pete in the back seat then got in the car, soaking wet. "What was that?" I asked closing the door and shaking my head violently. "Umm. flare gun. Your mom and I carry one at all times." Dad explained. After he said that another red flare shot into the air. "That would be your mom." Dad said. When we got to the place where mom had set off her flare, we found her under a tree shivering. Her bike was near by with a flat tire. Dad got out of the car to go get mom, and her bike, while I moved to the back with Pete. Mom and dad got in the car and we headed home. "Umm. I have a question." I said hopping mom wouldn't get mad. "Yes?" mom asked. "Why do you and dad carry flare guns all the time?" I asked. "Flare guns?" mom asked confused. "Yeah. You shot one up so dad could find you. And he shot one up so you would." I said. "Oh. that flare gun." Mom said. "Yeah, that flare gun thing, red burst in sky." I said putting my arms up to represent the flare bursting. "Well. we carry them just in case one of us is lost or we get separated." Mom said with a strange look on her face. "Right." I said suspiciously. Why would they carry flare guns? I don't carry a flare gun. I want a flare gun! I sighed. "What's wrong?" dad asked. "Nothing." I said quickly. He gave me the "are you kidding" look then smiled. The rest of the way home, Pete slept on my lap and no one said a word. When we got home, I went upstairs and curled in my hammock. I woke up with my alarm at 7:00a.m, and slowly walked down the spiral staircase. "Were those the clothes you were wearing last night?" mom asked. "I was to tired last night to change into my pajamas. Because me and dad had to come and find you." I complained raising my eyebrows. Mom gave me a dirty look then walked away. I walked down to the kitchen to get some food for my growling stomach. "Good-morning." Dad said as I walked into the kitchen. "Don't you have to go to work?" I asked noticing that he didn't have his uniform on. "Nope, I get to stay home with you today." Dad said smiling. "Great." I said still half asleep. "So what do you want to do today?" dad asked. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. "Want to go shopping?" dad asked with way too much enthusiasm for seven in the morning. "Where?" I asked. "Lon-, I mean the mall." Dad said quickly making a change from Lon- to mall. "Sure, why not." I said with another yawn. "Great! Go take your shower and then we'll go." Dad replied. "Right." I said walking slowly back up the stairs and rubbing my eyes. I took my shower, threw on some clothes and went back down to the kitchen. "Ready?" dad asked. "I guess so." I replied forcing a smile. Dad and I spent the whole day shopping. We went to places like "Pac Sun" and "Hot Topic." By the time we were ready to leave dad had bought me seven new outfits. I was in my glory. "Thanks dad." I said as we pulled back into our driveway. "No problem." He said with a smile. I smiled back then got out of the Jeep. I grabbed a few of my bags and went inside. "We're back!" I yelled as I entered the house. "Hello." Mom said walking into the kitchen. "Wow." I said noticing that the house was so clean it sort of sparkled. 'It's called cleaning. You know, the thing you don't do." Mom replied. "Do you want to see what dad bought me?" I asked. "If it's over a hundred dollars worth of clothes then no." mom said. "Ok then." I said picking up my bags and heading toward the stairs. I stopped and turned around when I heard dad walk in the door with more bags. "Here's the rest of your stuff." Dad said dropping the bags that he had been carrying. "How much did you guys actually spend today? And was Amanda the only one who got stuff?" mom complained seeming some what upset. "Somewhere around two-hundred dollars and no, I got a pair of socks. on sale." Dad said acting as if he didn't care what mom was going to say. "Jesus Will." Mom said rolling her eyes. "Now what did I do? All I did was buy a pair of lime green socks because I liked them." Dad said. "It's not the socks I'm upset about. You spend more time with that girl than you do anybody else." Mom argued. "I buy you stuff, plus these clothes I bought her are for school. It is August 26 after all." Dad replied. "You end up spending more time with her than you ever have me." Mom said with tears running down her checks. Dad walked over to her and gave her a hug. I walked up next to them. "I'm sorry mom." I said, now crying myself. She took her head off of dad's shoulders and looked at me, but said nothing. I turned back around and once again walked slowly up the stairs carrying all 7 bags of clothing. I entered my room and looked at my clock. It was only 9:00p.m. I dropped the bags right in the middle of the floor, threw on some pajamas, and curled up in my hammock. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I always thought that mom hated me, but that's not it at all. I would have never guessed that she was jealous of me. I decided at 3:00 in the morning that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I got down out of my hammock and walked over to my window. After about five minuets, I noticed something sitting in one of the eucalyptus trees. At first I thought it was just a koala bear, but then it spread out what looked like wings. I opened my window to see if I could make out what the creature was, but since it was dark outside it didn't really make any difference. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my CD player. I put in Blink 182 then lay back down in my hammock, after closing the window. By the time the CD got to track number six, I was out, I woke back up with my alarm at 7:00, and I turned it off then went over to my window. Whatever was there before was gone now. As I stood at my window, I notice something moving along the horizon. It was a kangaroo closely followed by a dingo, trying to get some breakfast. But then I heard gunshots. Right behind the dingo was a truck full of poachers. I ran downstairs and tripped over my own two feet as I tumbled into the kitchen. "Whoa, slow down. What's the problem?" dad asked picking me up off the floor. "Kangaroo, dingo. truck full of poachers!" I said somewhat out of breath. "Quickly! Climb into the Jeep!" dad yelled. I ran to the Jeep not even caring that I was still in my pajamas. A few seconds later dad came flying out of the house, ran across the backyard toward the Jeep and fumbled his way in. "Which way did they go?" dad asked. I pointed to where the sun had just finished rising. He started the car then pushed the gas pedal all the way down. We heard gunshots as the kangaroo ran in front of the Jeep. Dad stopped so quickly that I almost hit my head on the dashboard. The dingo was no longer following the kangaroo, but the poachers were. As the truck passed we counted five poachers and one dead dingo. Dad flipped on his sirens and the high-speed chase began. After the poachers realized that we were chasing them, they turned away from the kangaroo. We ended up on a mountain road after about five minuets at a speed of 90 MPH. Because we were going so fast we had a hard time staying on the narrow road provided and so were the poachers. "Umm dad, bad news, we're out of road." I said as we reached the top of the mountain. Dad slammed on the breaks and we turned sideways, causing a dust cloud to form around the Jeep. As soon as we could see out of the windshield, we saw that the poachers had stopped their truck and were scrambling out of it. Dad grabbed his tranquilizer gun and shot all five of them. "Nice." I said smiling. "It's a good thing they're all small." Dad said smiling back. Dad dragged all five of them into the back of the Jeep. "They'll be out for like two hours." Dad said. "So what do we do with them?" I asked. "We take them over to the jail then we go home." Dad answered. "Oh, ok." I said. We took them over to the jail, driving the speed limit, and then went back to the house. "I thought today was your day off?" mom asked as we walked in the door. "It is, but poachers were chasing a dingo and that dingo was chasing a kangaroo and that kangaroo ended up being chased by the poachers. So I chased those poachers." Dad said seeming very pleased with him-self. "Well now that you're back home, you can turn back out that door with this grocery list." Mom said handing dad a piece of paper. Dad saluted her, grabbed my wrist, and we walked back out to the Jeep. "She seemed in a better mood than she was last night." I said to dad as we got in the Jeep. "Sort of." Dad said starting the Jeep. "Look at this list! We'll spend two hours looking for this stuff!" I said shoving the list in dad's face. "If it keeps your mother in a good mood, I'll do anything." Dad said pulling out of the driveway. "Hey my CD's still in here." I said putting in my Green Day CD. Before we knew it, we were both singing along with the CD. All of a sudden, THUD! The car started swerving as dad hit the brakes. "What the hell was that?!" dad asked as the car came to a stop. I shrugged my shoulders, then at the same time, dad and I unbuckled our seatbelts and whirled around. "There's something lying in the road." I said wide- eyed. "Should we go check it out?" dad asked with the same look on his face. We looked at each other then turned back around, opened the doors, and jumped out. We started edging toward the object in the middle of the road. "Thank God it's not human." Dad sighed as the animal started to move. "Wait a second. Is that. an owl?" I asked as the animal stood and spread its wings. "Yes, I think it is." Dad answered. I bent down on my knees in front of the owl. The owl and I stared into each other's eyes. Finally the owl took off. "Yes! I win! Ha!" I said raising my arms up causing myself to almost fall over. "After running into the car, it can still fly?" dad asked looking at the owl fly away with a puzzled look on his face. "What is this? My name is on it." I said picking up what appeared to be a letter, with the name Amanda O'Dell on the front of it, that the owl dropped when he was hit. "Huh?" dad asked still confused. "Umm.dad, have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" I asked with confusion. "Did you just say Hogwarts?" dad asked with enthusiasm. 


End file.
